<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seeing Double by snowflakeimagines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110522">Seeing Double</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines'>snowflakeimagines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meet Ugly Specials [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Humor, Multi, Reader has a twin, Reader's gender is not specified, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), meet ugly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A tall and pointy skeleton mistakes you for your twin and starts yelling at you. You are highly amused.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Meet Ugly Specials [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seeing Double</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>itsyaborg asked: [55. my twin clearly did something to piss you off, but you obviously don't know I'm a twin so I'm listening to you tell me how much of an asshole I am and am very amused and it's making you angrier] with Underfell Papyrus</p>
<p>Poor Boss...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stood under the bus stop cover, tapping the handle of your umbrella and humming a little tune as you waited for your twin to arrive. She’d sent you a text earlier telling you that she’d be running a bit late. You didn’t mind all that much. The rain was nice and the street was quiet. This was just what you needed after the tiring week you’d had. </p>
<p>The peace was, however, quickly broken when a tall and pointy skeleton marched up to you and slammed his umbrella against the ground. He looked furious, though you hadn’t the slightest clue why. “COME TO LAUGH AT ME AGAIN, HAVEN’T YOU?” he boomed.</p>
<p>You glanced behind you to check if he was talking to someone else. He wasn’t. “I’m sorry,” you said slowly, “do I know you?” </p>
<p>The skeleton looked even more furious now. “‘DO I KNOW YOU’?” A gust of wind blew through the street, sending the tattered end of his red scarf fluttering like a cape behind him. “I AM THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS! AND <em>YOU</em> ARE CLEARLY A HUMAN WITH A DEATH WISH!”</p>
<p>“Why’s that?” you asked, only partly out of genuine curiosity. You really wanted to see where this was going.</p>
<p>Papyrus’ scarf seemed to flop down right when that question left your mouth. “DON’T PLAY DUMB! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID!”</p>
<p>“Right, right.” You nodded in understanding. “What exactly did I do again?”</p>
<p>Papyrus gnashed his teeth, took a deep breath, and said (very loudly, might you add), “YOU LAUGHED YOUR ASS OFF WHEN A CAR SPLASHED WATER ALL OVER ME, THEN PROCEEDED TO LAUGH EVEN HARDER WHEN IT HAPPENED AGAIN RIGHT WHILE I WAS TELLING YOU TO STOP LAUGHING!” At that point, you had to duck your head and cover your mouth to muffle your laughter. Papyrus slammed his umbrella against the ground. “STOP LAUGHING!”</p>
<p>“Sorry!” you managed. You stood up straight again and forced yourself to stop laughing. “Seriously, I don’t know what you’re talking about. That wasn’t me.”</p>
<p>“IT <em>WAS</em> YOU! YOU WERE LITERALLY LAUGHING AT ME JUST NOW!”</p>
<p>“But I’m not laughing anymore, am I?”</p>
<p>“BUT YOU’RE SMILING!”</p>
<p>“No I’m not,” you said, smiling.</p>
<p>“YES YOU ARE!”</p>
<p>“Okay, so maybe I am. But it’s a smile of pity!”</p>
<p>“I DON’T WANT YOUR PITY!”</p>
<p>“Then I take it that you want an apology?”</p>
<p>“PRECISELY!”</p>
<p>“Well, I’m not going to apologize for something I haven’t done.” You held up your hand before he could say anything. “But! If it would make you feel better, I could apologize on my twin’s behalf. I’m certain that she’s the person who laughed at you.”</p>
<p>Papyrus didn’t seem to believe you in the slightest. “DO YOU THINK I’M STUPID? I KNOW YOU’RE LYING!”</p>
<p>“I’m not! We look and sound quite alike. People mistake us for one another all the time.”</p>
<p>“I’M NOT MISTAKING ANYTHING HERE! STOP BLAMING A TWIN WHO PROBABLY DOESN’T EVEN EXIST! I KNOW IT WAS Y— AGH!” Papyrus suddenly jolted and whirled around.</p>
<p>Your twin was standing behind him, her finger raised and a huge grin plastered across her face. She must’ve poked his spine. “Excuse me?” she said, tilting her head innocently. “Yeah, uh… What’s this about me probably not existing?”</p>
<p>Papyrus just gawked at her. You smiled and shrugged. “Told you I wasn’t lying.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>boss is used to being respected and feared in the underground. you'd be stupid not to! unfortunately for him.. this ain't the underground no more lmao</p>
<p>(Find me and my other works on <a href="https://snowflakeimagines.tumblr.com">Tumblr!</a>)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>